The Talk
by Writing Sux
Summary: A one-shot of Bo and Lauren giving their teenager a talk. It got away from me but hopefully you guys like it.


**So I would like to thank twitter user EmDeTovar for the drabble prompt, well one shot prompt, because I forgot my SD card at home but this was fun and hopefully it works. I think it kind of got away from me. If not I can do a part two. **

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.********

* * *

Lauren stood in the kitchen drinking her morning coffee. Kaleb had been in the shower for almost forty-five minutes. This was the third time this week one of his showers had run longer than normal. This wasn't good and she began to think about how she would broach the subject with her son. Ethan came jogging into the kitchen, sweaty from his morning workout, and he walked over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before saying "Morning mama. What's the matter?"

Lauren shook the troubling thoughts from her head and smiled at her eldest son, "Nothing sweetie. How was your workout with Dyson?"

The teenager shrugged and remarked, "Nothing new." Ethan paused and got an apprehensive look on his face, "I-um…" He stopped then got a small smile on his face, "Mama…" Lauren was all too familiar with his puppy dog routine. It meant that he was about to ask something that she was going to say no to. She raised her eyebrow and Ethan glanced down at the floor then back up at her asking, "Can I start weapons training?"

Lauren took another drink of the warm coffee that was in her mug. She wasn't quite focused enough to have this conversation. She also wasn't a weapons expert. Lauren took a sip of coffee then cleared her throat and as she moved to start breakfast she told him, "Ethan you're going to have to ask your mom about that one. She's the one who is responsible for you and Charlotte's training."

Lauren looked over her shoulder and saw that Ethan had a disappointed look on his face. He let out a dramatic sigh then mumbled, "Okay."

He turned around and began to walk out of the room. Before he left the kitchen she shouted, "Can you make sure your sister is up and tell your brother to get out of the shower. He's been in there for the last forty-five minutes."

"Forty-five minutes?" Bo exclaimed as she came into the kitchen. She walked over to Lauren and kissed her temple before saying, "When Ethan was that age and he took that long in the shower he was-" Lauren gave Bo an all knowing look and Bo covered her face with her hands and mumbled, "Not again. It was so bad with Ethan and we had to figure out everything that was going on with him which only mortified him and to tell you the truth, so was I." Bo rubbed her face and Lauren could see the traumatised look on it as she said, "I can't do it again Lauren."

Lauren cracked open an egg and as she opened it over the bowl that she had gotten she told Bo, "I can try to Bo but I'm not the one who's a succubus. I don't know how those urges differ from a human's response." Lauren cracked a few more eggs into the bowl while Bo got her coffee then as she was whisking them she stated, "I guess I can be clinical about it."

Bo let out a soft snort then smiled at her, "No sweetie you can't do that. Remember when you tried to do that with Ethan? He walked out of the room and told on your for speaking geek."

Lauren chuckled as the memory came to mind. She took a deep breath then asked, "What about Dyson? I'm certain he won't mind talking to Kaleb about his…needs."

Bo shrugged and she was about to go say something but Charlotte yelled, "Mama Kaleb's still in the shower and Ethan has taken your bathroom. I can't go to school looking like crap."

Bo looked at Lauren then commented in a quiet voice, "You have to go deal with her. I cannot deal with her when she's PMSing. She scares me."

Lauren laughed then handed Bo the spatula, "Then finish making breakfast." She gave her a lazy kiss then left out of the kitchen. Lauren walked over to the stairs and saw that thirteen year-old Charlotte was standing at the top of them looking like a very pissed off version of Bo. She took a deep breath then sighed, "Come here." Charlotte stomped down the stairs with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed over chest. She stood in front of Lauren who gave her a pointed look and said, "First I need you to lose the attitude." The way Charlotte rolled her eyes made Lauren remember that this was her daughter. She took another deep breath and tried to remain patient with her. "I know you're upset and by the time Kaleb gets out of the shower there will probably be no hot water." Charlotte went to go protest but Lauren held up her hand and stopped her, "But you can go across the street to your Aunt Kenzi's house to get ready. But call and ask first okay?"

Charlotte shook her head yes, eager to go to her favourite aunt's house, before running into the kitchen to go call Kenzi. As Lauren made her way the upstairs she wondered, for the millionth time, what possessed her and Bo to have three children. Ethan was planned so that was her own fault but it was the joy that he had brought into her and Bo's life that made them want another one so that resulted in Charlotte. After Charlotte they were fine and happy with their little family but then Lauren was attacked and Bo had saved her life by giving her chi. Lauren still wasn't able to determine how it was possible but she ended up getting pregnant and having Kaleb. At twelve he was a good kid even though he was the youngest. It was nice having a docile pre-teen around because Ethan was going on sixteen and Charlotte had just turned thirteen and both were developing into independent people who didn't need their parents. Although Charlotte could be a nightmare at times. But it appeared that her and Bo's docile pre-teen was becoming an official teenager.

Lauren stopped in front of the bathroom door and she lifted her hand to knock on it but hesitated. She knew that this was going to be awkward but she couldn't allow him to continue to use all the hot water. Lauren knocked on the door then cleared her throat before shouting, "Kaleb there are other people in the house that need to take a shower."

He didn't say anything for a moment but then he replied, "Okay Mama I'll be out in a second."

Lauren was dreading this but she shouted in a stern tone, "Kaleb you need to get out of the shower now."

"Okay. Okay. I'll get out." He called out before Lauren heard the water shut off. She stood there and waited for him to walk out. The bathroom door open and a billow of steam hit her in the face. When it cleared Kaleb stood there with his towel wrapped around his waist and he glowered, "Happy?"

Lauren walked closer to him then kissed the side of his head before telling him, "I am but don't talk back to me or I will ground you." He let out annoyed breath and Lauren decided not to irritate him further, "Go get dressed. Also you're not taking the bus this morning Mom and I need to talk to you."

He turned and looked at her, "Is this about the shower thing? Mama I didn't mean to. I had fallen asleep in there."

Not only did he have her blonde hair but he had also inherited her trait for being a terrible liar. Lauren smiled at him and said, "Sweetie it's not about the shower. It's nothing bad. Trust me." He still looked worried and she reassured him again, "I promise Kaleb there is nothing to worry about. Mom and I need to talk to you about something okay?"

He nodded his head even though he still had an anxious look on his face. Kaleb went into his room and shut the door. Lauren covered her face with her hands and let out a quiet groan. It was going to be a difficult conversation but their water bill wouldn't be able to handle his long showers. She almost preferred that he used his socks instead of wasting water. Lauren shook her head in disgust as she realised that was probably worse. Lauren felt someone walk by her and she looked up to see a smiling Ethan looking at her. She scowled at him and asked, "Ethan what did you hear?"

"Going to talk to K about his solo adventures huh?" He said with a smile that was so wide Lauren was surprised his cheeks didn't hurt.

Lauren pointed her finger at him and warned, "Do not make fun of him or I will tell him all the embarrassing things you did when you were discovering yourself."

Ethan held up his hands, "I'm not going to say a word Mama. Promise."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at him. He may have had Lauren's facial features along with Bo's hair but his personality was all Bo which made him a smartass and it seemed to be getting worse as he got older. Lauren walked closer to her eldest son and threatened, "You still have to get your license this coming year so you should watch your behaviour Ethan."

Ethan rolled his eyes but smiled, "Okay Mama. I'll leave the baby alone."

Lauren pointed to his room and told him, "Go get dressed." She turned to go back down the stairs but then remembered something, "Oh and make sure your sister gets on the bus okay. I sent her to Kenzi's and we all know that those two get along too well."

Ethan nodded and told her okay. Lauren went down to the kitchen to find that Bo was finished cooking the eggs. Bo smiled and asked, "Did you get him out of the shower?"

Lauren nodded as she got her mug. She walked over to the coffee pot and refilled it then after taking a long sip she told Bo, "I told him we were going to talk to him this morning."

Bo stared at her for a second then said, "You didn't."

Lauren grimaced a little, "Yeah. I did." Then she began to explain her reasoning, "He's our son Bo. We can't have someone else do this for us or he won't ever come to talk to us about other things of this nature." She took another sip of coffee then remarked, "I think we'll be okay."

Bo scoffed and got plates out of the cabinet as she said, "If you say so."

* * *

After breakfast Ethan had left to go get Charlotte so they could catch the bus. Bo and Lauren were cleaning up the dishes and they couldn't figure out who should start first. They also didn't have a game plan because the two of them weren't able to agree on which talking points they should address this first time around. With Ethan they had went into everything which overwhelmed him and led to repeat sex talks. Charlotte had a whole different conversation that was done in three parts and eventually Lauren had to get technical with her which went better than the euphemisms that Bo had used. Lauren knew that they wouldn't be having that talk with Kaleb today but it reminded her that she was going to have to plan for. She and Bo also had to prepare for the, "you're a succubus and incubus…" talk for Charlotte and Kaleb. Lauren let out a sigh as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel. She hated puberty so much. She looked at Kaleb who was sitting at the kitchen table with a look of dread on his face. Lauren cleared her throat and walked over to the table, "K I've noticed these last couple weeks that you have been taking longer showers."

He nodded and said, "I like to take long showers."

Lauren smiled and said, "And that's fine sweetie but it's becoming more frequent." She decided to bite the bullet, "Kaleb as a doctor I know your body is changing and you're feeling a lot of things because of these changes."

"Uh-huh…"

"And it's because of these changes that you're going to want to act upon certain urges." Lauren stated as her son continued to look at her with uncertainty on his face.

"Uh-huh…."

Bo took over the conversation, "K what your Mama is saying is that it's okay to act upon these urges just be respectful of those that are around you."

Kaleb's eyebrow's scrunched together in confusion, "Respectful how?"

Bo glanced at Lauren and Lauren gave her a slight shrug. There was a moment of silence then Bo said, "Okay like this for example. If you're going to explore your urges in the shower do it before you shower so you don't use up all the hot water."

Lauren had a thought come to her and she added, "Also if you're exploring your urges in your room don't use your socks. It makes it difficult to match them up when doing laundry." Bo got a look of disbelief on her face and Lauren asked, "What? Do you know how annoying it is to look for a missing sock?"

Bo shook her head then sighed, "Kaleb we understand what you're going through because your brother went through it and your sister is going through a different version of it so it's nothing new. And I know the Fae in you is going to make it a lot worse but if you ever have any questions you can come and talk to me and Mama."

"Yes you can. We love you Kaleb and we want you to know that you don't have to be afraid to talk to us. Okay?"

Kaleb continued to look at the both of them as if they had grown two heads. Bo looked at Lauren who shrugged then Bo asked, "Did you have any questions K or are you okay?"

Kaleb was silent for a moment then said in a cautious tone, "I think I'm okay."

Both she and Bo smiled. Bo got up then ruffled Kaleb's hair as she said, "Okay. Let's get you to school buddy."

Lauren smiled while she watched Kaleb and Bo leave the kitchen. The two of them had gotten through that conversation well and Kaleb didn't seem to be too traumatised by the experience. She got up and headed upstairs so she could get ready for work hoping that some of the hot water had returned.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Ethan was lying in bed reading a comic when he heard a soft knock on his door. He let out an irritated sigh then called out for the person to come in. He was loud enough for the person to hear but low enough so that he didn't wake anyone. His younger brother entered and stood a little ways inside the door as he looked down at the floor. Ethan knew his brother was quirky at times but this was a little weird. "What do you want K?" Ethan asked with annoyance in his voice. Kaleb looked up at him then back at the door and Ethan rolled his eyes, "Yeah go ahead and shut it."

Kaleb shut the door and he made sure to close it soft enough so that it wouldn't wake anyone up. He padded over to the foot of Ethan's bed and sat on it. Ethan waited for his brother to say something. Realising that his brother was going to take forever Ethan picked up his comic and started reading it. He was about to get to a good part when Kaleb asked, "What's an urge?"

"Huh?" Ethan responded as he dropped his comic.

Kaleb repeated, "An urge. What is it? I couldn't find it in any of the biology books and I couldn't find the answer online. So I'm confused."

"Dude what the hell are you talking about?" Ethan asked not understanding his brother's questions.

Kaleb let out an exasperated breath then explained, "Mama and Mom talked to me about my urges and how I needed to be respectful of others. But how am I supposed to be respectful of others when I don't know what they're talking about?" Ethan was confused for a brief moment then he realised what Kaleb was talking about and he began to laugh. He tried to catch his breath so he could explain but he found the whole situation hilarious which caused Kaleb to scowl at him, "It's not funny Ethan. They had this big talk with me this morning about it."

Ethan held up his hand and as his laughing subsided he told Kaleb, "K they were talking about you jerking off in the shower."

"Oh." Then he gasped, "Oh crap. How'd they found out?"

Ethan got a perplexed look on his face, "Are you serious K? No one, not even Charlotte, spends forty-five minutes in the shower."

Kaleb got up and began to pace, "Holy crap they were talking about me jerking off. That's-that's-" He got a mortified look on his face.

Ethan gave him a sympathetic nod, "Tell me about it. It's good to see they've learned a bit from me though. The talk I got was very technical and I was told not to use my socks anymore."

"Yeah they told me not to do that." Kaleb still had a shocked look on his face and he sat back down on Ethan's bed before shaking his head, "I can't believe they did that. I don't think I ever want to do it again."

Ethan laughed then gave his brother a light kick in the ribs, "Ah don't be a wuss. Plus you're most likely an incubus. You'll be doing it like it's your job. I recommend lots of lotion." Kaleb scowled at him and Ethan realised that he was being too frank with his little brother. "All right I can tell you're freaked but it's okay. You just have to hide it better. So first…" Ethan reached and got the box of tissues that were on his nightstand then tossed them to Kaleb, "Tissues are your friend. Second, no more long showers dude. And last, but super important, clear your browsing history. I recommend getting a separate browser so it doesn't mess up your main one. Okay?"

Kaleb let out a breath and said, "Okay." He got up and smiled, "Thanks Ethan."

Ethan grinned and told him, "No problem K." As Kaleb was walking out Ethan called out, "Oh and K…" His brother looked at him, "When Mom and Mama talk to you about actual sex don't look to mortified. They'll want to explain more."

Kaleb got a stunned look on his face, "You mean there's more?"

Ethan nodded, "I'm afraid so and I hear they've made that one a two-parter then there is the Fae ability talk."

The look on Kaleb's face didn't change as he left his older brother's room. Ethan picked up his comic and as began to read he muttered, "At least he isn't Charlotte." He shuddered when he remembered his sister's tale of the first talk that their parents had with her. He could have done without the graphic detail but if it was one thing his Mama was known for it was her attention to detail. He was glad that his Mom was able to explain things in way that made sense. Ethan was relieved to be out of that phase of life.

* * *

**Like I said I was bored at work so this happened and I had a fun time writing it. Part two is possible if anyone is interested.  
**


End file.
